Tower Girlz - R6S Lemon Compilation - Chapter 3 Complete
by I can't believe I've done this
Summary: Re-upload, last one.. didn't go great. Lesbian story compilation involving R6S characters only, I might take requests, I WON'T be sticking to the game's rules. LMC. Please review, all chapters have been updated/fixed to the best of my ability on mobile.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3:00 A.M

'Tower'

"This is the 5th night OP this week.." Ash said with a sigh, she was sitting with Hibana and Zofia on the North roof.

"So? Are you tired?" Hibana said with a smirk on her face, she knew how to get Ash riled up.

"What?! No!" Ash blushed and picked up her rifle, embarrassed in front of the new operator.

"Then quit your complaining, we have a job to do." Hibana picked up her own rifle, and the three of them began their descent into the tower. IQ and Dokkaebi had already begun rappelling down the South roof, and reached the second floor windows quickly.

"Okay, Dokkaebi.. I'm going to take left, you take right? Got it?" IQ whispered to her.

"Ready?" IQ waited for Dokkaebi to nod and they repelled into the separate windows. IQ made a hand signal for them to split them up, Dokkaebi nodded and went right, leaving IQ the left.

As Dokkaebi pushed into the tower further, she would hear footsteps and gadgets turning on and off. She pulled out her tablet, and began hacking.

"Almost don-" A gloved hand covered her mouth, she felt her SMG being ripped from her belt, and her shotgun torn from its holder and subsequently thrown to the ground.

"Be quiet, or die." It was Caveira, she had the barrel of her pistol pressed against her temple.

The woman crushed her radio, as well as her tablet, beneath her shoe. An audible gasp escaped Dokkaebi's mouth as she saw her precious technology crushed.

"What did I say? Slut?" Caveira took her prey's beanie off, and pulled her up by her hair. She pulled Dokkaebi's glasses off and threw them.

"I know those are just for show.." Caveira smiled and flipped the girl onto her back, before standing up. "Time for an interrogation.." Caveira grabbed the waist of her pants and slid them down, her pussy only covered by a black thong.

Dokkaebi looked away, embarrassed. "You better look bitch, you're making me horny." She pulled her thong off swiftly, only once Dokkaebi had obeyed her orders. Caveira stood over her now, and slowly lowered herself down onto the girls face. "Eat me, bitch."

Dokkaebi hesitantly did as she was told, she licked her captors slit softly. Caveira let out a soft moan, and pushed herself further onto Dokkaebi's face, essentially riding it.

Dokkaebi was beginning to enjoy it herself, though she'd never admit to it. She wrapped her arms around Caveira's thighs and pushed her tongue in and out of her.

"F-Fuck.. I'm going to c-cum!" Caveira's walls tightened around Dokkaebi's tongue, as she came into her prey's mouth and nose, tears of girl-cum dripping down her cheeks.

Dokkaebi was more than just 'liking' it now, she felt herself begging for release. Caveira stood up watching her pet pant after getting facefucked. "What is your name?"

She asked as she slid her pants back on, thong in hand.

"G-Grace.." She swallowed, breathing heavily. "I feel like you deserve something in return, Grace.." She tossed the thong onto Dokkaebi's face, and reached down to remove the other girls pants.

IQ walked into the room as Caveira's removed her pet's underwear. "Gr-Grace..? What the?" Her gun clattered to the floor.

"M-Monika! Calm down, it's okay.. she.." Dokkaebi stammered.

IQ started laughing, suddenly, her demeanor changed suddenly. "I'm just kidding! The look on your faces.."

Grace and Taina stared at her, bewildered by her sudden mood swing. "If you two are fucking.." A big, sly grin appeared on her face. "..I want in."

Ash had split off from Hibana and Zofia, still upset about earlier on the roof. "That stupid Japanese.." She stopped when she saw Ela, she was facing the stairwell, completely unaware of Ash's presence.

Ash instinctively lined her sights up with the girl's head, but stopped and set her gun down instead. She crept up behind the polish woman slowly, and once close enough, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to the ground.

"H-Hey!" Ela yelled as she lost a hold of her gun, Ash rolled on top of her, and pushed her wrists to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Ela squirmed and tried to push her off, but it was futile and only added to Ash's building excitement. She held her until she stopped moving. "Caught you."

Ela rolled her eyes and looked away, blushing. "Do what you want.." Ela mentally prepared herself for the gunshot, not wanting to see it, when she suddenly felt a second pair of lips kiss hers. Ash pulled away fast, wanting to savor Ela's reaction.

"W-What are you doing!?" Ela began to shake and whine again, trying to get free.

Ash grinned, thinking of what she was about to do to her. "You're even cuter when you're flustered.."


	2. Chapter 2 - Futanari Warning!

Chapter 2 - Futanari Warning!

Ash continued to press Ela against the ground.

"Please just.." Ela couldn't even think of what to beg for, her face red with embarrassment.

"Please what?" Ash leaned down again, and began to force her own tongue into Ela's mouth. The younger operator squirmed as she wrestled against Ash and her tongue. A loud 'plop' reverberated throughout the echo-y hall as Ash pulled away from the kiss. A trail of spit still connecting the operators mouths. Ash swallowed their mixture of spit and smiled down at Ela.

"You're so gr-gross.." Ela couldn't maintain eye contact once again and tried to stifle a smile.

"Aw, come on.. I've given you nothing but compliments. Pretty girl." Ash got off of Ela slowly, and helped her up. "What do you say we find somewhere private to have some more fun, just the two of us?" Ela just smiled as Ash led her down the hall.

Valkyrie watched the camera set up in the main hall Caveira was in excitedly, her massive, 8-inch cock in her hand. She had been watching Caveira fuck this unnamed beanie-girl for half an hour now, and she could feel herself reaching the edge. "Holy fuck Cav.. why don't you ever do that to me?" Her words must have been just a little too loud as a sudden knock at the door made her nearly jump out of her seat. She thought desperately for a way to hide her massive cock, but it was already too late. Mira had seen her meat already, she watched it with wide open eyes, the tip glistening. It was bigger than the woman had ever seen. "No no no! Mira.. I, Elena, it's not what it looks like.. I.. I.."

"It's so big.. Meghan.. I, I want to.."

The woman slid off her bulky helmet, and got down to her knees, eyes still fixated on the massive cock in front of her. Meghan just watched her, shocked at how calm Elena was. Before Meghan could even answer her question, she felt a now degloved hand wrap around her meaty cock. She was already do close, just the contact of Elena's hand sent her over, she came all over the woman's nose and lips, and surprisingly again, Mira practically didn't react, no anger, just fascination in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me Meghan.." Without waiting for a response, Mira swiftly turned around and dropped her pants, the bottom of her soft, pink, pussy lips facing Meghan's erect rod. It was like she was in a trance, and Meghan in a dream.

Meghan wasted no time lining herself up with Mira's plump entrance, it was mostly shaved, a small patch of hair above her entrance. She teased Mira's entrance with her tip, earning a moan from the bent over woman, "Are you sure about this?"

Meghan took the woman suddenly pushing herself onto the cock as her answer, and began to slide herself in slowly. Mira wasn't too tight, Meghan was just to big, each half inch was a wet, warm struggle. Both women moaning as they fucked, Elena held herself against the wall, to brace herself as Meghan lifted Elena's right leg for a better angle. A rhythmic, wet slapping sound filled the room as they explored one another.

"Elena.. I'm going to cum inside okay?" Meghan called out as she pumped in and out.

"I'm cumming!" Elena responded quickly as she came onto both of their pants and legs. Meghan came into Elena's cunt with a yell. She let her balls drain inside her, before swiftly pulling out, cum leaking out of her lover's pussy as well as the tip of her dick.

Elena regained her composure quickly, and pulled her pants up, not even bothering to clean up. "We must do this again soon, okay?" She picked up her Vector and walked back to the objective.

Meghan sat back down in her chair, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Definitely not the best chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoy!

Also no futa this time.

Ash led Ela to a room with a large, overturned desk and soft carpet. Eliza didn't waste time, she pushed Ela up against the wall and began to squeeze and play with her prey. "E-Eliza.." Ela moaned softly as she felt her tits being groped. Eliza softly kneaded the younger girls ample chest, before unzipping her jacket.

Ela's breasts were only covered in a thin sports bra that clung to her like a jumpsuit. Eliza took one of her erect nipples into her mouth, sucking and licking them sensually.

Ela moaned and began to slide down the wall. Eliza stopped licking her and allowed to fall down onto her butt.

"Let me see.." Eliza spread the younger woman's legs, and viewed her pussy through her tight sweatpants hungrily.

"B-Be gentle.. Elizabeth.." Ela squeaked out, still twitching with pleasure and embarrassment. She grabbed Ela's pants waistband and pulled them down to her ankles. Ela was wet, and without underwear.

"I didn't know you were so naughty.." Ash laughed and lined her mouth up with her lover's lips.

"Nch..!" Ela shivered at the way the cold wall felt on her back, but the uncomfortable feeling went away quickly as she felt Eliza began to eat her out, she struggled to do anything but fall for the woman. Eliza fucked like a pro, she knew where to lick, where to suck, and how to make a woman feel good.

Eliza licked the clear liquid from Ela's folds, paying attention to her clit, sucking on it, and gently rubbing her tongue across it. It didn't take long at all for Ela to reach orgasm.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ela pushed Eliza's face onto her crotch as she came all over her lover's face.

"Oh you're so going to get it.." Ela giggled as she watched Eliza groom the cum out of her hair.

Frost sat in media room alone, watching the one entrance that wasn't trapped. She watched silently, listening for any noise at all when she heard a loud tell from behind her. It was Hibana, she had hopped into a trap. Her leg was fine, but the pain from the pressure must have been immense.

Tina walked over slowly, and aimed her submachine gun at Yumiko's head.

She thought for a moment, and decided against pulling the trigger. She set her gun down, and disarmed Hibana, her flash grenades, weapons, and even her X-Kairos launcher. She heaved them all up, and hid them in the elevator, only leaving her own pistol with her.

She came back to no Hibana. Her eyes widened with fear as she felt arms grab her wrists and pin her to the ground. Her pleas for help muffled by her mask. Zofia had free'd Hibana and had now pinned her against the ground.

"What was she going to do to you?" Zofia asked Yumiko as she held Frost down.

"The same thing we're about to do to her.." Yumiko stripped Tina of her knife and pistol, and began to pull down the Canadian girls pants. Tina squirmed under Zofia's iron grip. Frost wore black lingerie panties. Zofia pulled Frost up onto her knees while Yumiko stripped behind her.

Zofia continued to hold her from behind as Hibana moved around to the front. Hibana was naked from the waist down now, she stood in front of frost and pushed her face - mask and all, onto her pussy. She made Tina smell it and run herself against it. After about a minute of this humiliation, Hibana pulled her mask down for her, and once again forced her down onto her crotch.

"Lick my pussy, Canadian whore." Tina did as she was told, Yumiko would pull her hair every now and then to push her in or pull her back. But now Zofia was interested in the fun. Frost had no will to escape and this point, and let her arms hang awkwardly at her sides as Zofia released her grip and pulled down Tina's underwear.

The Canadians cunt was excited and inviting, Zofia shoved her two fingers into her own mouth, and then used the spit as lube to finger Tina.

"Aaagh.." Tina moaned, her lower muscles tightening on Zofia's fingers as she ate Yumiko's pussy.

"You C-Canadians can really eat.." Hibana's thighs quivered, and with a high-pitched moan she came onto Frost's face.

"Aaagh!" Yumiko came forcefully. Frost's face now dripping with cum. Frost licked her lips hungrily as Hibana sat down to catch her breath.

"Mmm.." Zofia had her fluid-soaked fingers in her mouth and was taking her own pants off with the other. Yumiko was out but Tina was still raring to go, Tina lay on her back - and soon enough Zofia had mounted her, she pressed their wet, slick pussies together, rubbing slowly at first. But as their moans began to reverborate throughout the room they picked up the pace and fucked harder. Zofia held the two in place as Tina rubbed her clit with vigor.

"I'm going to cum Tina.."

"Me too~!" Zofia came onto Frost's cunt with a loud moan, stimulating her partner enough to orgasm, the pairs upper legs and abdomen coated in eachothers cum.

Zofia fell asleep clutching Tina, Yumiko passing out a few feet behind.


End file.
